


Bloody Violin…

by Sevenwildwaysup



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Bloody Violin…, Drabble, M/M, Nightmares
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-31
Updated: 2014-08-31
Packaged: 2018-02-15 11:42:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2227728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sevenwildwaysup/pseuds/Sevenwildwaysup
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Justin true feeling about Ethan's music…</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bloody Violin…

Title: Bloody Violin…  
Story Type: AU  
Word Count: 100  
Rating: G…  
Beta Queen: Bigj52

Summary: Justin true feeling about Ethan's music……

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, plot, etc. are property of their respective owners, including, but not limited to Russell T. Davies, Cowlip, and Showtime. The author of this story is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended…

 

Bloody Violin...

I ripped the bow from his hands, stabbing him in the eyes… The silence was worth all the blood - so much blood…He sits up, smiles and starts playing again…

I stand and walk over to him, taking the new bow away breaking it in half... Then I reach back and snap his neck. I return to my drawing. He sits up and starts air playing his violin and humming a tune… I glare at him… Silence…

The alarm goes off and I see him standing there, ready to start playing. I say, “Ethan, please, not until I’ve had coffee…”

The End


End file.
